Your timing sucks
by sarahnoya
Summary: They are basketball idiots. Kagami makes Aomine enjoy playing basketball he even makes the blunette smile. Aomine loves Kagami's homemade dishes so invites himself over to stay at Kagami's house for dinner…and some more..Some more! But Aomine is straight and Kagami likes someone else...Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING:**_** YAOI, male x male, two boys having some fun if you know what I mean. If you are disturbed by boy on boy, do not read. It also contains swearing.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_**Unfortunately****I do not own the characters.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fic ever. The story has two parts the past and the present. The present is smut so rated M for the mature content. By the way English is NOT my first/native language so neither my writing skills nor grammar are flawless. Feel free to correct my mistakes.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Present**_

"_Aomine_" hissed the redhead; eyes clouded, mouth open and panting, "harder." His leg was hooked around Aomine's waist, trying to get as close to the blunette as possible.

Normally Aomine would tease Kagami but he was too close so he accomplished his lover's wish. He pulled back his hips, changed the angle and thrust forward. Not only his thrust became fiercer but in this way he could also hit the redhead's sweet spot.

Kagami unconsciously tightened around Aomine's dick, his hands roamed over the other man. His nails dug into the dark skinned guy's flash just enough to leave marks for a few hours. Finally his hand left Aomine's body and started pumping his own member.

Aomine glanced at the moaning man beneath him. The redhead seemed to be in a daze, red orbs are darkened, lips plump and swollen. His has board shoulders and hard rock abs. Indeed, Kagami was a great view, though Aomine's body was just as great as his lovers. They both were well toned due to playing basketball in their leisure time with the school team. They went different high school so they had been rivals and now became lovers. Sometimes Aomine wondered how it had started. Well…

_**Past**_

They were at the street court, which was the closest to Kagami's place, playing one on one. It was weekend so day started it in the early afternoon. They could have begun earlier but as usual Aomine had had some difficulties waking up. Kagami wasn't surprised because he knew that the tanned guy was able sleep nearly everywhere even in the school's rooftop. They met up quite a few times since the Winter Cup so the redhead was used to Aomine's laziness.

Despite his victory at Winter Cup, Kagami was still unable to beat the blunette alone, without his team. Kagami was still pissed off by it so usually he was the on who initiated their one on ones. As for Aomine he was satisfied because he found an ideal rival. He was still stronger than the redhead but now he kinda thought of Kagami as an equal. However he could never admit it to the redhead.

So they were playing without realising how the time went by. Sweat covered their bodies and they were short of breath. Aomine was still standing but Kagami was sitting in the ground massaging his trembling legs. After his final match at the Tournament the redhead talk to a doctor about his legs and his previous injury. Fortunately it wasn't a fracture and his possibly basketball career wasn't jeopardised by this damage.

The blunette knew about the injury and despite of his indifferent behaviour, he always paid attention to the redhead's need. He like pushing Kagami's limits but he didn't want to hurt the redhead. He glanced at his rival. "My win. Again," said Aomine mockingly.

"Just give me a second, " panted the redhead, "and I'll be ready to kick your ass."

"No, Bakagmi. It was enough for today." Aomine smirked and began to gather his stuff.

"Shut up, Ahomine," bickered Kagami. Then he added, "Want play tomorrow too?"

"Why not? Be ready, I'm so going to destroy you." the blunette showed a smug grin. "Man, I'm hungry. Want to go to Maji Burger? Your treat."

"Nope," answered Kagami while he was trying to surpass a yawn, "I'm tired. I'm going to eat at home." He also gathers his belongings. "Well..See you tomorrow, Aho."

"Not so fast, Bakagami,"Aomine grabbed the other man's wrist, "that was my win. So you own me some food." He didn't know Kagami was too tired to argue or simply was used to the blunette's rude attitude but the redhead agreed. "Fine, Ahomine, but I'm listening to your whines."

"I want teriyaki burgers~"

"I said that I'm not listening, " snorted Kagami, " I have some leftovers so we are going to eat them."

"But I want teriyaki burgers, Taiga," and Aomine put an arm around the redhead shoulder.

Kagami just grimaced. By the time when they arrived the redhead's place Kagami knew they should have gone to Maji Burger, instead.

Aomine made himself comfortable, sitting on the couch, placed in the living room. Kagami's apartment wasn't big but quite cozy. Aomine rather liked it. He started to watch tv and occasionally shouted to the kitchen where Kagami was reheating the leftovers.

At first Kagami tried to be patient but the blunet's constantly whining made him annoyed. "The Hell, Aomine. Shut up and be glad that I give you food. Make yourself useful and set the table, "shouted the redhead back to his impatient guest.

"Oi, Bakagami. There is no need to be angry, "said Aomine but he obligated.

The table was set and Kagami was also ready with the food. He did some extra dishes because he knew that the leftovers weren't going to be enough for them. He knew that because it was not the first time he had dinner with the Aho.

"It's not bad, Kagami," said Aomine, "but it would have been better if I had got some teriyakis. Ah, well at least it's edible not some serious shits that Satsuki makes." Aomine faced became terrified just the thought of Momoi's inedible dishes.

Kagami couldn't help but laughed, "Well..I tried to help her to impress Kuroko…," the redhead's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I remember." Aomine snorted, "It was a disaster, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kagami smiled a little." Kuroko eat it, though."

Both laughed at the memory.

After washing the dishes with Aomine help, they sit on the couch. There wasn't anything interesting in the tv so they decided to watch old NBI videos.

Kagami was always enthusiastic about the NBI games but that day he was fidgeting nervously. Aomine was observant enough to notices and he had enough. "What's with you Baka? When we had dinner you acted normally but now you seem to be anxious. It's so annoying," shouted the blunet. Then he added, "if you have something to say, say it."

Kagami was surprised by Aomine sudden outburst but after some nervous glances at his rival, he said, " I was just thinking…."

"Don't hurt yourself," joked Aomine. However, Kagami didn't laugh, so he made a serious face and waved the redhead to continue.

"Well…I was just thinking," Kagami repeated his previous sentence, and he with those red orbs showing determination, look straight into Aomine's eyes, "…about love."

"You? About love?" The blunet was shocked because he always thought that Kagami was a complete basketball idiot. He never imagined that the redhead would be interested anything but his favourite game.

"Yeah, lately I have a strange feeling and I don't know whom I could talk. I mean my mother is dead and my father is in America. Moreover my brotherhood with Tatsuya is so fragile…and I just couldn't talk to Kuroko because he's so expressionless." Kagami made a sad smile.

"And you choose me to give you love advice?" Aomine was starring at him in disbelief.

"Well,"the redhead trailed off, "I thought you have at least some experiences about dating and stuff."

"Dating and stuff?" The blunet shook his head, "we were just fucking. There were not dating and stuff."

"Oh," Kagami sounded surprised. "sorry for asking…"

"Well, you have already asked," Aomine smirked, "so let's begin. Why are you suddenly interested in love?"

"You know that I've never been on a date with a girl, right?" Aomine gave a small nod and the redhead continued. "Honestly I've never been interested in any girl…"

"Yeah, yeah I kind of realized it, Bakagami," Aomine said in a bored tone, "you've never been interested in anyone…"

"No," the redhead interrupted his rival, "I said girls, Ahomine."

"What the Hell are you talking about? You said…"Aomine's eyes went wide.

Kagami looked away from him. "Yeah, I am gay. I have always known that I am not interested in girls but I thought it was because I concentrated too hard on basketball. Then I noticed that I like boys. I mean in the changing room…"now his face was as red as his hair.

They were sitting in silence until Kagami cooled down. "I understand if you don't want to play with me basketball anymore, Aomine." Kagami looked straight in the other's eyes again and a sad smile appeared on his face.

"The Hell? What kind of person do you think I am?" Aomine orbs his blue orbs showed anger but there was no sign of disgust. "I don't give a shit about you being a homo," roared the blunet. "You are a heluva good basketball player and I enjoy playing basketball against you."

"Thank you Aomine," smiled Kagami, looking relieved.

And Aomine wasn't disgusted with this fact. He was surprised but not because Kagami being gay…He was shocked by that there is someone the redhead likes. What emerge a question: who could be the person the redhead like? Kagami thought of Himuro like an older brother, so he isn't the one. Tetsu is his best friend but they have hardly any common. The other members of the Generation of Miracles are rejected. Kise is too annoying, Midorima is a tsundere, Murasakibara is a giant baby and Akashi is a maniac. There is no one left…

…expect him

Kagami asked advice from _HIM_.

He was playing basketball nearly every day.

He was staying at his house.

They were eating dinner together.

They were watching films and videos together.

They were even texting each other rather frequently.

They were practically already going out.

Kagami likes him. Kagami likes _HIM_.

And the worst was that Aomine wasn't as bothered by it as he should be. He was used to be with Kagami. He loved how they pushed each other's limit during a good one on one. He enjoyed bickering with that idiot. Enjoyed how easily Kagami got embarrassed. How adorable Kagami looked when he was flushed.

Crap…he just thought Kagami was adorable. A fucking dude. A fucking giant basketball player. Adorable. No way….But Kagami must like him. All he had to do is ask the redhead who was the person he likes.

Kagami was silent. He was genially glad that the blunet reacted this way. Aomine was a loudmouthed idiot but Kagami considered him a not only his rival but his friend.

"Oi, Kagami," Aomine cleared his throat loudly. "Who is the one you are interested in? I know that I am rather sexy" Aomine sounded a bit husky.

Kagami burst out laughing. "Relax, Aho. I know how much you love girls with big boobs. By the way you are not my type. The person I like is Kise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The story's still in the Past where nothing happened between them. However, there is a flashback marked with italic. Oh and it's a bit shorter. **

_**Chapter 2**_

Aomine was on the rooftop. He was still thinking about what happened yesterday.

_"You like Kise?" Aomine, who was usually ignorant about the whole world, sounded surprised, angry even._

_"Why?" Kagami arched a bow._

_Aomine made a face. "You don't even hang out. I know that he is a model..."_

_"That's stupid," Kagami cut off in order to prevent Aomine to say anything else. "I like his appearance but I also like his cheerful personality."_

_"Cheerful, you said. Most people would call him an annoying idiot. But I suppose two idiot..." Aomine smirked..._

_...until the redhead smacked his head, "Continue this sentence and..."_

_"And what? What are my little Tiger going to do?"_

_"I am not little tiger," roared Kagami._

_"Oi. Kagami. But you didn't deny that you are mine. Are you sure that you fancy Kise?" the blunet showed a wicked grin. _

_"You jerk."_

_"Asshole," replied Aomine triumphantly._

_"Sometimes I don't even know how I can tolerate you." the redhead sounded tired but cracked a smile."  
"Bakagami. You know I am always right. The only one who can beat me is me," and Aomine showed a genuine smile._

_And the rest of the evening went uneventful._

Aomine sighed and rolled on his back. The weather was nice. It was an ideal time for sleeping in the rooftop and playing a one on one with the Tiger later.

The blunet didn't bothered by the fact that he should be in the classroom. He only attended enough not to be expelled and studied enough to barely pass his exams.

He wasn't bothered by the school but he was bothered by his rival. He knew that he didn't give a shit about being a queer and stuff. Moreover, if one of his teammates were gay, he'd probably crack a joke.

The problem was that he felt it was different with Kagami. Not that being gay. But he was pissed off because the redhead found somebody attractive. And it wasn't him. Kagami didn't think of him as a potential partner and it was annoying. Hell. He knew he was hot and could get whoever he wanted. However, Kagami didn't want him.

The blunet knew he wasn't gay. He liked girls. He enjoyed jerking off his beloved Mai-chan, the famous F-cup beauty. God, he loved boobs. The bigger the better-that was his policy. The bigger...if he thought about it, it could be true regarded to the guys. It made him wonder about Kagami's...

"That's enough," murmured the blunet. "I should get a laid. That's it."

At that moment his call phone ranged. It was Kagami inquired about a game. Aomine felt thrilled. He could never back down from a challenge. He grinned like an idiot and didn't realise that he completely forget about his previous plans.

After school he still had some spare time until the game so he decided to go home.

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!" It was his childhood friend, Satsuki. She was the only one who called him that name.  
"What's up Satsuki?" The blunet sounded as uninterested as ever.

Where are you going, Dai-chan?" Satsuki was used to Aomine's rudeness so she remaind calm.

"What do you think? Home," snorted the blunet.

"But Dai-chan's house is in the opposite way."

"Eh," said Aomine dumbly.

Satsuki repeated the sentence.

Aomine was not the type that gets embarrassed in contrast to Kagami. Now he blushed, cheeks are visible rosy despite his than skin. Without realising he started to go Kagami's house instead of his.

Satsuki giggled and the blunet cursed. The girl gave him mercy and didn't make a comment. They went home together. Satsuki chatted happily but Aomine was still too flushed to make a decent conversation.

Well. He wouldn't be able to make a decent conversation even if he was not embarrassed. But one thing was sure. He didn't know how to face Kagami. If he saw that cute bastard he would be reminded about this accident. He was thinking about canceling but the blunet like playing basketball with the redhead too much to do so. However he wouldn't mind playing some other games as well...

At four pm he arrived at the basketball court where they had played basketball yesterday. Aomine didn't like the view. Kagami wasn't alone. He was playing one on one with Kise while Kuroko was sitting on the bench nearby. Kagami was grinning like an idiot and blushing like a fucking schoolgirl. Of course the redhead was happy. Kise was there. KISE. The situation worsened when Kise put his arm around Kagami's shoulder.

"The hell it is Bakagami?" shouted Aomine angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just noticed my chapters became shorter and shorter. I only blame the uni...**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews. They made my day.:)**

** Maryry, I can promise, there will be lots of moments where Aomine would be jealous.**

**aokurogami, I like shipping Kagami with the Generation of Miracles. However, for some reason I don't ship Aomine with anyone but Kagami. But I absolutely love AOKAGA, my OTP.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

"What's wrong with you Ahomine?" Kagami didn't sound impressed. He knew that the blunet is utterly rude but now he didn't think he could tolerate his behaviour.

"Come on, let's play two on two."

Aomine face, God knows why, visibly darkened. He murmured something but Kagami didn't understand so he asked, "What?".

"I don't wanna," shouted Aomine and he suddenly turned around and walked away.

Kagami felt torn. Finally he was playing basketball with Kise. The blond sudden appearance in his school took him surprised.

_When Kagami saw Kise his heart fluttered. He was excited because his crush showed up but felt doomed at the same time. The redhead was sure the model was looking for Kuroko, so he was taken aback when Kise shouted his name instead of his usual "Kurokocchi"._

_"What's up Kise?" Kagami tried to sound casually but he failed his attempt. The words, which came naturally when he was with Aomine, were stucked in his throat._

_"My agent let me have a day off. So let's spend some time together!" Kise seemed to be anxious but in a good way. "By the way where is Kurokocchi?" It instantly made Kagami's grin disappear._

_"I...ah..well,"said the redhead dumbly._

_"I am here, Kise-kun, Kagami-kun."_

_"The hell! Are you trying to kill me?" His shadow's sudden appearance scared the shit out of him. Like every single time._

_Kise ignored Kagami outburst. "Let's play," suggested the blond._

_"It's a good idea Kise-kun. Kagami-kun agreed a one on one with Aomine-kun, anyway." Kuroko commented nonchalantly._

_"What! How do you know?" Kagami was shocked._

_"You play basketball with Aomine-kun every day," replied Kuroko._

_"Not every single day..." Kagami said that but he wasn't sure. When he thought about it, he has indeed spent all of his afternoons-God, even his weekends-with the blunet playing one on one. The redhead didn't realise it because it became a routine._

_"OK. Let's go." finally Kagami agreed and flashed a grin the others. Then they went to the court that led this situation._

Yes. Kise was there but Aomine was leaving. Kagami didn't like it. He didn't like his rival's hurt expression. The redhead didn't know what bothered Aomine but it was obvious that he could not leave the blunet alone.

Aomine. Ahomine, who was an asshole. A jerk. But he became his friend.

Expect his family and Himuro, he only told Aomine that he's a queer. Kuroko was his shadow and his partner in basketball. However, he was not able to tell him. The redhead knew he had trust issues because of Himuro. He was the one who had introduced him the basketball. He was like a brother to Kagami and he was the redhead's first love too. They even had rings which symbolised their brotherhood. Taiga wore his in a chain like a necklace. Kagami never told him, tough. Himuro's jealousy rose when Kagami became a better player than him. Fortunately, they could save their relationship. His feelings eventually faded and the redhead was glad that they were still brothers.

Himuro knew he liked Kise. His brother has always encouraged him. They grew up in the USA so Himuro was more understanding than other Japanese. Kagami's father wasn't happy but he approved his son sexuality. The redhead knew his mother would not bother by this fact either, if she was alive.

He didn't know why he told Aomine. They have been close since the Winter Cup and the Aho became somebody who he can trust.

He could not deny that he wasn't afraid in that fateful evening when he told Aomine everything.

He was scared that Aomine would be disgusted with him. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if his rival had disapproved him. Kagami enjoyed being with Aomine. He wouldn't admit but he felt lonely in his flat without the blunet. He liked cooking for Aomine and appreciated the way the blunet enjoyed his home-made cooking. Kagami didn't let people in his life easily but the blunet made his way in Kagami's life. They were still bickering but it didn't contain the heat like it used to.

Kagami was torn. Kise was there. Aomine was leaving. He had to choose. Without looking back or saying goodbye he dashed after Aomine like a madman.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: It's longer this time. Thanks for the reviews , again.

Aokurogami, oh what does OS mean? Firstly I thought it's the short version of Operating System. :D Honestly, I have no clue. Old Story? Original Story? Which part do you find confusing?

I assume the same Guest made the two reviews. SORRY if I was wrong. Well, I think Kise alone is enough to make Aomine burn with jealousy. But who knows? I am glad you think they aren't OOC. :) I don't find any problems with your grammar. By the way English isn't my first language either. :)

Fantita, you can expect more angst in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a month after thar encounter. Aomine hasn't had a word with Kagami since then.

The blunet was his team ace and he was faster than Kagami so the redhead couldn't catch up him. He knew when he got home he immediately stormed in his room and buried his face into his pillow. He vaguely remembered his mother knocking on his door, telling him there was a friend here to see him. Aomine didn't say anything. He didn't go downstairs to meet Kagami. He didn't answer the redhead's calls or mails either. Not to mention he refused to go that court again.

A small voice in his head recommended him to go there just to check whether Kagami was waiting for him or not. Although his pride didn't let him. He convinced himself he was not the one who fucked up. Kagami invited Kuroko and Kise without his approval. It was not right. It was only his and Kagami's time. Their court. Their one on one. Which part of the word one on one couldn't Bakagami understand?

The blunet was furious by Kagami's clueless behaviour. He was pissed off because of Kise too. Well. The blonde was annoying with his cheerfulness but he and Aomine usually got on well. However, since the redhead confessed his feelings for the model, Aomine got irritated by just hearing the blond's name. And that was the other part of his problem.

He wasn't sure about his own feelings. This jealousy. This possessiveness. He was not used to have such an emotion like he feels for the redhead. He was usually indifferent and to lazy to care about anything. When he became too powerful, playing basketball became boring even meaningless. Then he lost Tetsu because of this shit.

Despite the fact he didn' t need anybody, he was desperately longing for a rival who was powerful enough to become his equal. That's all came true when Kagami showed up in their life. He wasn't stronger than the blunet but he was a fighter. A stubborn idiot who didn't know how to give up. Because of him Aomine was able to renew his friendship , play basketball with pure joy.

They became close soon. Aomine thought of the redhead as a friend. Until Kagami told him about his sexuality. The blunet knew he wasn't he didn't interested in boys. But he felt something for Kagami.

He found the redhead adorable and felt jealous when Kagami was affectionate with Kise. Aomine didn't like this. He denied his feeling and being queer or at least Bakagami-sexual.

He avoided Kagami and began dating, with girls, of course. Well. Maybe dating was not the right word to describe their activities. He took out the girls for dinners , then he fucked them. Every day he went out with a different girl.

The sex was good. There was no use denying that. His movements were methodical and he didn't think of the girl who was in the bed with him. Hell. He didn't even know their names. He didn't need to because they were only one night stands.

As perverted as it sounded-he was a pervert-he thought of Kagami during the sex. When he closed his eyes different kind of images popped in his mind. The vision Kagami with Kise made his blood boil. Then the picture changed. Kagami was on his hands and knees, cheeks were widely spreaded, waiting to be fucked hard.

Aomine came hard whispering the name of his tiger.

Moments later, "Who is Kagami? And where is the bathroom," asked the girl while she tried to gather her clothes.

"First of all, that's not your fucking business . Secondy, just next to my room. On the right." replied Aomine watching the girl who just disappeared in the bathroom. When she got back, now completely dressed, she smirked at him. "Well. It's my business when you think of him during sex. I don't want to preach..."

"You'd better," Aomine's voice was threatening.

"...but I think you should talk to this person." That was all and she left.

Aomine sighed. Too much thinking and he was starving. His hunger made it impossible to think straight so decided to ignore the messages and got up to find food. Unfortunately his patents worked overtime and Kagami wasn't here to cook him anymore.

Aomine sighed once more and decided to go to Maji Burgers. He knew Kagami would not be there because the redhead said he would be waiting for him in their court.

When the blunet arrived at the fast food restaurant, the first one he spotted was Kise. Aomine grimaced and turned around abrupty when he heard a loud "Aominecchi".

He hesitated.

"Don't worry, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun isn't here," Kuroko said expressionless.

"Tetsu, you bastard." The blunet forgot how sneaky his former shadow is.

"We could invite you some burgers, Aominecchi," Kise added.

"You can not bribe me with food like Bakagami." Aomine snorted. He sat at their table, nevertheless. He could never say no to free stuff.

Kise was already sitting. Tetsu sit next to him rather close with their shoulder touching. Aomine lumped down opposite to them.

"We want to talk about Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun," started Kuroko.

"I don't want to talk about him,"replied Aomine. Then he mockingly added, "We? Why does Kise have to be there? He has nothing to do with..."

"Well.."Kuroko interrupted his sentence and...blushed? "We are together. I mean Ryouta-kun and I are going out. Regarding to Kagami-kun..."

"Does Kagami know?"

"What? I don't understand what you mean Aomine-kun?"

"DOES KAGAMI KNOW YOU ARE AN ITEM?" Aomine with his shouting gained the attention of nearly all people in the restaurant.

"Yeah. We told him in the afternoon. By the way he mentioned that you were supposed to meet.." However, Kise couldn't finish his sentence because Aomine stood up abruptly and dashed out of Maji Burger.

The blunet was running like he was running for his life. Because he knew that on a certain court there would be a redhead who needed Aomine more than ever...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well nothing really happens in this chapter. Its goal is to show how Kagami feel about the whole situation. There is a friend of mine who read the chapters before I post - she isn't my beta because she didn't help me correct my mistakes – and gives some pieces of advice. In her opinion Aomine is in the spotlight and we only know his feelings. Then I wrote this part of the story and she thought I made Kagami too sensitive. Well, I think Taiga IS sensitive but not in a girly way.**

**I was watching TV when I wrote this chapter.-It was a music channel so I'd rather say listening instead of watching. - When I heard a song, called Father Figure by George Michael. I found it oddly fitting with this story. o.O By the way, I know this chapter is short-even my A/N is longer than the story- but probably it will be the last I post this week. **

**The reviews, as always, made me happy.**

**Iziel, don't be sad. :( I promise everybody will get their happy ending.**

**Scen Oliver, here comes the crying Kagami. Satisfied? :D**

**Maryry, don't worry, there will be someone who gives him a shoulder to cry on.**

**Aokurogami, I should have known OS means One Shot. :D Honestly, it was intended to be a troll one shot, indeed. However, my fried, whom I was talking about in my A/N, convinced me to continue it. Hn, I like fluff so there will definitely be some comforting scene in the next chapter. :)**

**Heartache14, I like your fic, called Fallen Petals too. :) I usually like stories with happy ending but I like how bittersweet it was. Vampire Knight is one my guilty pleasures recently.**

**Fantita, they have to chase each other because their timing sucks. :D**

**Bloody child, I am glad you like the smitten Aomine. ;)**

* * *

Kagami was standing in the same basketball court where he had an argument with Aomine. Well...it wasn't an argument, exactly. The quarrel was rather one-sided. The redhead had absolutely no clue what had happened. He got that Aomine was furious but he didn't no the source of the other man's anger.

Kagami was desperately looking for answers but the blunet avoided him like the plague. When he went to Aomine's house, his Mum said the blunet was already asleep. Obviously it was a lie but Kagami didn't want to argue with her.

From that time Touou's ace didn't meet up his rival anymore. The stubborn idiot didn't even pick up his phone, let's not mention the tons of messages he left. He even talked to Momoi about this matter but there was no use. Even Momoi couldn't convince the blunet to come around.

It hurt him so bad that Aomine didn't even bother to contact him. If he didn't know what went wrong how the hell he could make up with that aho.

As he said in his messages he waited Aomine every single day in their usual place but the blunet never showed redhead felt miserable. Aomine became more important to him than he has ever thought.

Playing basketball wasn't as much fun as it used to be. It constantly reminded Seirin's power forward the lack of his rival's teasing and their one on ones. The distance between Aomine and him distracted Kagami. Seirin's practice was that terrible that the Coach, Aida Riko, decided to punish the team but the redhead had to run even more laps than the others. The thought that he made his team miserable didn't exactly improve his sour mood.

Kagami wasn't as tough as he would like to believe; rather he was a 'big softy' as Aomine once called him. Although his basketball rival was not the only thing he missed. He also longed for his friend. Aomine's absence made his home huge and cold. Being there, eating alone was lonely. He only realised now that the blunet practically lived in his house.

"We never truly know how to appreciate something we have lost it forever." Phrases like this are absolutely nonsense. The redhead was not a philosopher and thought every proverb are bullshit, made by some smartass who believe they truly know what life is. In Kagami's opinion it was bullshit...expect. Expect that it completely made sense now. Kagami was so screwed.

Kagami never cried...ah well it wasn't completely true. He cried when his mother died but after that he promised himself that he would never let his emotions show. Every year in day of the anniversary of her death the always fierce redhead became sullen. However, true to his swear, he didn't cry.

And now, he was standing alone, thinking of Aomine and couldn't control himself. He started sobbing uncontrollably. The redhead tried to calm down but the tears were just silently flowing down.

It didn't occur him that he was crying for Aomine but he didn't even wheeze when Kuroko told him about his relationship with Kise. He still has a crush on the blond but he has always suspected that the model liked Kuroko. So he was kinda happy for them with a hint of jealousy, of course.

However he didn't have time for sulking because Aomine was still a pain in the ass. Putting aside his shadow's newly bid relationship, he decided to focus on Touou's power forward. He could deal with the Kise and Kuroko later. Solving the mess, what Aomine caused, was more important.

Probably this is the reason because he didn't cry after the two members of the Generation of Miracles declare their relationship. He only melancholy smiled at them showing the couple that he approved it.

Then why was he crying when he thought of Aomine?

Was it because they spent so much time together?

Was it because of the love both of them feel for basketball?

Was it because they had much more things in common than they had every expected?

Was it because spending time without Aomine suffocate him?

Why did he miss the blunet so much? They were just friends, for fuck's shake. Close friends, indeed, but friends not lovers. So it shouldn't feel like this. Kagami knew he was simple-minded and Aomine was too. Things were so easy. Then how could things become this difficult between them?

At that moment the redhead realised that maybe his sexual orientation was the cause of Aomine's disappearance from his life.

"Of course," he whispered bitterly. "Nobody would like to be friends with a dirty fag."

"Bakagami. Have you gone mental during a month? Because you clearly an idiot if you think yourself like that," said someone behind him Despite of mocking words, the tone of voice was soft, caring, full of affection. It's reminded him...

"Aomine?"Kagami asked while turning around.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Here comes another chapter and still nothing happens.:D

Warning: OOC

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, they gives me motivation to keep going.

Bloody child, you are welcome. I'm glad you like it. :)

MilkPowah, come on, it wasn't that cliffy. I am pretty predictable.

Maryry, it was Aomine's fault. I refuse to take the blame. ;)

Iziel, awww thank you. :)Now we are going to have less drama and more fluff until one point. Unfortunately, I am an evil creature who don't give these two boys happiness easily. :(

Fantita, Kagami's POV was harder to write, actually. So I'd rather stick with Aomine. :)

Leo, don't hope two much . They are too big idiots to notice each other in this story.

TheTsubasaYuki, thanks you. Yeah, if Aomine with someone else, I feel like he cheats on poor Kagami who is definitely an angel.

Mizuki Inuzuka, I hope you like this update.

* * *

An angel.

That was the first word, what popped in Aomine's mind, describing Kagami who was there in front of him. It wasn't the first time the blunet refered to Kagami as an angel. Due to the redhead incredible jumping ability it was easy to think Kagami as if he was just fallen from heaven. Hell. That guy can jump, for sure.

Of course Touou's ace never told this the redhead, simply because Aomine couldn't compliment. It was not his style. He couldn't just walk to his biggest rival and be nice to him, even if they became friends somewhere between those never-ending arguments. Moreover, the blunet had a reputation to maintain. His philosophy has always been to crush the rivals both in the court and in his life. It is no coincidence that the sentence "The only one who can beat me is me." became his favourite phrase.

However, now Kagami being angelic, had nothing to do with basketball. Just standing there in the sunset...Aomine was getting closer when he noticed the tears. Of course, the fact, that Kise was going out with Tetsu, was the source of the redhead's sorrow.

Unfortunately, Aomine had no idea how to comfort Kagami and he was feeling like crap because of it. He couldn't tell Seirin' power forward that he completely understood him because he also suffered from unrequited love. Hell no. This would lead stupid questions and the blunet simply didn't want to answer them. It would be especially troublesome if Kagami would like to know WHO is Aomine's crush.

The blunet didn't feel like he was ready to come out. He didn't even know he was gay. He just like Kagami.

Aomine was in the middle of his inner monologue when he heard Kagami mumbling about him avoiding the redhead because the latter is a fag. It was the biggest bullshit Aomine has ever heard. He was worried about Kagami but also angry with the redhead. Stupid Kagami should have known better that prejudice wasn't Aomine's thing.

So the blunet couldn't restrain himself from saying:"Bakagami. Have you gone mental during a month? Because you clearly an idiot if you think yourself like that."

The words were harsher than he intended but he had to make a point there.

His rival was clearly in his own world because he was startled by the mocking tone.

Then Aomine heard his name then and the redhead turn around to face with Touou's power forward. He seemed to be tired, his lovely-oh God, did he just say lovely?-orbs, which were usually full of emotion, now dull and dead.

"Aomine, you came. It was time to show your face, you jerk." Kagami said it without venom. For some reason he sounded relieved.

The blunet knew he own Kagami an explanation but he had important stuff to do. He mustn't let the redhead drown in self-pity because Kise was off-limits. It was obvious that the other man was crying over the blond model. Fortunately, Aomine had a perfect plan how to make Kagami forget about Kise...at least tonight.

"Firstly, I wasn't hiding. Why would I hide my sexy body from the world?" Aomine said with a wink.

"AHOMINE!" Kagami shouted blushing furiously.

Aomine was rather proud of himself as he thought, 'The only one who can rile Kagami up is me'. It was true. Aomine used to enjoy making the other man angry. Now he loved teasing the redhead because the embarrassed Kagami was an insanely adorable. Kagami.

'Cute. I could just eat him up.' Aomine thought, than shivered when he realise what he was thinking. 'I am totally smitten and sex driven. Be stong, don't let it show. You have to save your pride, Aomine.'

So the blunet decided to do something fun, anger Kagami further, to be exact. The pissed off Bakagami was nearly as good as the flushed Bakagami. The sad look was the one, Aomine didn't bear and if it was up to him, he would never see Kagami this sad.

"Oi, Tiger," Aomine smirked because he knew how much the redhead hate this nickname. "Stop crying. I know you were lonely without me but here I am to beat your ass again. Or were you crying because you know that you will never have a chance against me?"

Kagami, as simple-minded as he was, forgot about everything else, only concentrating on the challenge. "Lonely? You wish! I am ready to beat you any time, Ahomine," came the enthusiastic reply.

'Huh,' thought Aomine. 'You know what, Bakagami? I really do wish you were missing me just a bit. However, I bet you didn't even notice my absence by your side. Instead of this the blunet simply said, "I am glad you are enthusiastic again, Bakagami".

The redhead stared at him oddly for a moment, than he smiled sweetly, eyes sparkling. "I am glad you are here, Ahomine."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter wasn't originally planned but I feel a sudden urge to write Kagami's POV again. Plus here comes the GOM.

Maryry, everybody gets the situation expect the two basketball idiots.

Fantita, yes, they use insults to express their feelings. For some reason I cannot imagine Aomine calls Kagami honey and Kagami refers to Aomine as darling. :D

Iziel, don't be frustrated. We are getting closer to the end with every chapter.

* * *

Aomine's appearance made Kagami really happy but he was also surprised by the blunet's comment.

'Don't think of myself like that? I am relieved that he doesn't have a problem with me being gay. I wonder what might be a reason of his absence. However, I don't think it would be the smartest idea to bring up this topic. I'm just glad he is here.'Kagami thought that but instead of it, he said "Aomine, you came. It was time to show your face, you jerk."

Aomine didn't seem to be offended by the fact Kagami called him jerk. Sometimes the redhead thought it was wierd pet name like 'Bakagami' and 'Ahomine' too, especially when the blunet voice contained affection.

Aomine, of course, denied he was hiding. Liar. Instead of telling the truth he braged about the sexy body of his. Truth to be told, Kagami knew that Aomine was handsome but the fierce redhead never really thought of him as someone he would desire. Maybe Seirin's ace was too self-absorbed or he simply paid too much attention to Kise.

Now when he thought about the blunet's body he couldn't help but blush. Aomine, that asshole, realised it because a smug smile apeared on his face. Kagami bet his favourite basketball shoes (He kept Aomine's shoes which was borrowed from the blunet and bought a new pair for his rival.) that the bastard was enjoying the situation.

Kagami didn't like the way Touou's power forward could stir him up so easily. Not at all. But somehow Aomine was always able to capture his attention. Those times Kagami could only concentrait on the annyoying blunet without considering their surroundings.

Then the already furious redhead was provicated further by his rival. Aomine challenged him to play one on one. Furthermore, he stated that Kagami was missing him, which was true, but he couldn't let the blunet got his satisfaction. So he just softly mumbled the words, "I missed you, indeed".

It seemed that Aomine didn't hear it or didn't want to hear the statement because he didn't reply. Kagami didn't want the situation became more awkward than it was already so he enthusiastically declared his victory.

Aomine seemed to approve the other man's eagerness because he showed his rare genuine smile. Kagami kinda like the blunet's wicked grin and smirk too but he couldn't help to adore Aomine's real smile.

'He should do it more because he has a beautiful smile. Anyone would feel lucky if Aomine smile at them like this.'

Well, Kagami has a thing for nice smiles. It wasn't surprising he attracted to Kise who has a cheerful personality. Now he realise Aomine's smile was as nice, if not even nicer, as the model's. Giving up on his pride, Kagami couldn't help but smile back and confess his feelings, "I am glad you are here, Ahomine". And it was worth it because Aomine's smile became wider with his eyes softening and sparkling.

They didn't realise that people was watching them from their hideout. One of them was surprised by they affection toward each other.

"Kurokocchi, since when are they in love? I didn't even know Kagamicchi and Aomineccchi were gay too." Kise tried to whisper but he wasn't succesful enough because Kuroko still stamped his foot. "But Kurokocchi..." whined the blond.

"Be quiet, Ryouta-kun," murmured Kuroko who was too busy with taking as many pictures as he could. The shadows wanted their lights to be happy and they could be good together. Moreover, these picture would be useful..

"I definitely need some photos to blackmail Dai-chan." Satsuki whispered. Kuroko gave her a nod as a sign of his approval but he didn't tear his eyes from his lights.

Midorima only shook his head. "I must look up Kagami's lucky item. He will need it if he wants to be with Aomine."

"Don't be mean, Shin-chan." Takao scold his teammate and lover.

"Takao. How many times do I have to tell you not to call mr Shin-chan?!"

"But Shin-chan is too precious," came the reply.

"Ssh, guys." Momoi warned them. She didn't want the two basketball idiot to notice them. "Both Dai-chan and Kagamin look so cute. They are sooo in love." She sighed happily.

"Sweet" was Murasakibara only comment and nobody knew if he refered to the pair in front of them or the chocholate he was going to eat.

"Well...if Taiga is happy." Himuro didn't care who was the redhead's lover until they made his brother happy.

"It was predictable." Akashi said and smirked when everybody expect Kuroko turned to look at him is disbelief.

The shadow was still absorbed in taking as many blackmail materials as he could.

"Taiga and Daiki are simpletons which means they are easy to predict. By the way, I am the emperor. I am always right."

"I think I have enough picture." Kuroko seemed to be satisfied.

"Okay, let's go to Maji." the blond model proposed. "Aominecchi and Kagamicchi would be busy for a while." He added which made Momoi and Takao giggle.

Everybody, even Akashi, agreed to go to the fast food restaurant. Kuroko turned to see his lights one more time with the hope they would realise their feelings.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya. They will, sooner or later." Akashi smiled at former teammate reassuringly.

"I hope it won't be too late." Kuroko said with one last glance.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The shortest chapter ever and I know things move painfully slow but we are getting there. I also know there PM can be used for giving reply to the reviews but I like this way.

Rugene, GeneCute thank you for the review!

* * *

Aomine felt blissfully happy. Of course he tried to control his features but he felt as he simply couldn't stop grinning. He was playing basketball again with Kagami. The blunet hoped that meant they would be back their routine and have a one on one every day.

They played until they were sweating and panting heavily. Aomine couldn't help but his mind was in gutter. It was enough to look the other man's flushed face and the blunet's imagination was wandering. Pictures of the naked redhead beneath him flashed in his mind.

He'd slowly kiss Kagami to make the redhead feel cherished, but also as passionately as they play basketball. When Kagami's lips were swollen from the kissing he'd gently bite the other's ear. He bets Seirin's ace has a sensitive ears. As Aomine imagines the fierce redhead's whole body would be sensitive. The blunet would enjoy the gaps when he explored Kagami's body. The moans,which would escape from those sweet lips uncontrollably, when Aomine touched the redhead's cock. Hearing his rival to beg for more. Touou's ace let his imagination wild.

Then Aomine shook his head. He felt hopeless because he had shameless fantasies about one of his male friends. The problem was that the blunet didn't think of Kagami as a friend. So he had to set up a plan. Firstly, he should spend more time with Kagami to show the redhead he wasn't as big jerk as other people might think. Well, he was an asshole. However, he felt he would be able to show his gentler side to someone special and Kagami definitely could be that person. He already sounded so sappy.

Of course, he knew Kagami still liked Kise but hell he would help Seirin's ace to forget about his crush. Even if the redhead wouldn't return his feelings, Aomine couldn't let him moon over the model. So let's start with the first step. However, before he could start it he heard the redhead cleared his throat. Aomine expected Kagami wanted to grab some burgers. Or at least twenty to soothe the redhead's famous hunger.

"Aomine, do you want to go to Maji Burger?"

The blunet was grinning like mad because Kagami was so predictable. However, Aomine was missing the other ace's home not the mention there they would be alone, and the blunet really wanted to spend some quality time with his rival.

"No, I don't..."then he halted because of Kagami's disappointed face. Geez...the redhead was pouting, wasn't he. So cute.

"Don't worry, Bakagami." Aomine chuckled. "I was just thinking about going to your house. My parents aren't at home and I really want to eat your food again."

"I am not worried, Ahomine. And who said I invited you? Wait? Your parents are away...How could you survive until now?" The redhead seemed genuinely curious.

"Oi, Bakagami. I am not as miserable as you think," then he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I go to Maji..." Aomine started but was cut off by Kagami's shout.

"Every day?" Kagami stared at him disbelief. "It isn't healthy. What about nutrition? Minerals?"

Before the redhead could freak out more Aomine stopped him.

"Yeah. But now I have you to cook my. Aren't I lucky, Bakagami?"

"Then you'd better appreciate me, Ahomine." Kagami said with a teasing grin because he thought the other man was joking. He didn't realise Aomine indeed considered himself lucky having Kagami in his life.

"Well. What are we waiting for, then?" Aomine asked. "Let's go home. But before that we should get some packs of beer."

"I am not sure about the beer," came the uncertain reply.

'Oh. Kuroko mentioned Kagami couldn't hold his liquor well. But I kinda want to see his drunken face. What to do?' The blunet mused silently. Of course, the curious Aokine won the inner debate.

"Afraid, eh, Bakagami?" Aomine knew the redhead wouldn't turn down a challenge and he didn't have to disappoint in the other man.

"You wish! Let's have some fun tonight, Aho" Kagami turned around so he didn't see the predatory glint in Aomine's eyes.

"I am sure I have different kind of fun in my mind, Tiger. But this night would be fun, indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey there, long time no see. This chapter has three parts. The first is the GOM's, the second is Aomine's, the third is Kagami's POV.

Maryry: Drunken Kagami wants many things, he is quite needy in this story, after the right amount of alcohol.

TheTsubasaYuki: What can I say? I am a teaser. Thank you for liking my story and for the reviews too. They mean a lot to me.:)

Fantita: Here comes more GOM+Momoi. They don't hide their opinion, do they? Thanks for the reviews.

Iziel: Finally, after so many chapters, which made you cry, there is one, which brings smile on your face. :) I am glad.

* * *

Luckily the two basketball idiots didn't go to Maji Burger. If they had gone there they would have arrived in the middle of a heated conversation which topic was...

"I think Kagamicchi is too cute to top." Kise seemed confident about his statement.

"In my opinion Aomine-kun would be the seme but occasionally he would let Kagami-kun do him too. So they would be reversible."

"Nooo. Dai-chan is totally acting like a seme with teasing but also protecting his adorable uke." Satsuki sighed dreamily. She couldn't wait for those two to get together.

"I don't care about them. We should respect their privacy." Midorima said indifferently.

"Privacy, Shin-chan?" Takao was grinning evilly.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Takao." Despite of what Midorima said he blushed a little.

"Shin-chan is such a tsun-tsun. Or checking their zodiac sign is a new way to show your respect for their private life?"

Save Midorima from Takao embarrassing the shit out of him, Akashi interrupted. "Taiga is definitely a bottom."

Kise beamed because Akashi is never wrong. Murasakibara was occupied by his snacks and Himuro didn't feel right to comment about his little brother's sex life. He just hope Kuroko and Momoi didn't want to spy on the basketballs more because he didn't like voyeurism. However, the way the shadow was taking pictures from his lights clearly showed that Kuroko intended to follow rather closely how Taiga and Aomine would get together. Himuro sighed and just hoped he would not be there when his baby brother realised that his friends were voyeurs...

Meanwhile

Aomine was sitting on Kagami's comfy couch. They had gone to the convenience store earlier, where Kagami had successfully got all ingredients for chicken teriyaki. Touou's ace wanted teiyaki burgers.

Kagami planned to please Aomine and make the blunet's favourite food without Aomine's demand. However, he knew the blunet gad eaten burgers every days since his parents weren't at home, so the redhead chose chicken instead of burgers. Of course, Kagami would never admit verbally that he cared about his rival and his health.

It didn't mean, however, the redhead couldn't show with his gestures. Aomine did notice them and made him smile. The blunet realised he was more aware of Kagami than earlier. Moreover, he appreciated the redhead more. He always thought he didn't need anyone to take care of him. Or he could make people take care of him without getting emotionally attached, like using them.

It was different now. He wanted Kagami to genuinely care about him. For example he hoped one day he didn't have to demand the redhead to cook for him because Kagami would do it of his own accord. Furthermore, he cared about that stupid adorable Tiger, too. He wanted to help him, protect him.

Being close to him again made his feelings stronger. Aomine still didn't think himself as a queer but he at least accepted that he liked the redhead in a romantically way. He couldn't say he was in love but unfortunately he was close.

'I am so smitten. Kagami wrapped me around his little finger without knowing it. And this situation certainly doesn't help.' Aomine thought and couldn't help but groan.

The situation was oddly domestic. Aomine willingly set the table so he could relax and avoid Kagami's nagging. Now he was supposed to watch TV like he did every time he was at the redhead's flat. Unfortunately, Aomine couldn't concentrate on anything but a certain redhead who was too busy with cooking to pay attention to the blunet. Or he thought so.

Kagami was dense but he noticed some changes in the blunet's attitude. Aomine was still an asshole, Kagami couldn't even imagine him any other way, but he was a more considerate asshole.

'First his beautiful smile and now he shows some emotion not just being arrogant as usual.' Seirin's ace wonder what caused this change in the blunet. 'Or he just let me in? Is it his true self?'

The redhead liked his rival. If he didn't, they wouldn't be friends. But now he felt that wanted to see more of the gentle, smiling Aomine.

'I wonder how he treats his lovers.' Kagami couldn't help but envy those girls who saw the caring Aomine. Then he realised what he was thinking about and felt mortified.

'What the hell! Why do I care about this Aho's love life. He is straight. We are just friends. Look what happened with Kise, Bakagami. You shouldn't mingle with friends .' The redhead scolded himself mentally.

After his inner monologue, he tried to focus on the dinner. He wasn't successful due to the feeling to be stared. Firstly, he convinced himself he was just paranoid and Aomine had better things to do. Then he saw the blunet often glanced his way.

Kagami asked himself for a possible reason of Aomine's behaviour, and he could suppress a blush when he thought the blunet might be interested in him. 'No, he is straight. Ah, he must be impatient because I took time to prepare a proper meal.

' The redhead made his conclusion then he turned around. "It won't be finished earlier by staring, Ahomine." Kagami said teasingly to hide his own embarrassment.


	10. Chapter 10

'Shit,' was the first thing the blunet thought. If the dense Bakagami caught him, he must have stared so long he burned a hole through the redhead. It was so embarrassing.

"Yeah," Aomine answered trying sound confident. "But it took you so long and I am hungry. You know, _Taiga,"_ the blunet purred, "it isn't nice to let your guest starve to death."

Aomine was satisfied, and a smug smile spreaded on face, when he saw the redhead's flushed cheeks.

"What is it, _Taiga?"_ The blunet couldn't help but tease further.

"N..nothing," came the shuttered reply. Aomine decided to show some mercy. "So, do you need some help?"

But the redhead just stated him with a blank expression, which could be envied by Kuroko. Touou's ace didn't understand why, but then it hit him. The redhead wasn't expected him to offer his assistance.

"Oi, Bakagami. I am not an utter asshole despite what you might think." Aomine felt slightly offended.

"Yeah, but it's strange."

"Strange?"

"Yeah, you know..." Kagami sighed. "I don't know how to react when you are kinder."

Aomine stood up and moved closer. "Kagami." He was standing in front of the redhead.

"Yeah?" Kagami answered but he seemed to be dazed.

"The food"

"Huh? What food?" Kagami furrowed his brow in confusion.

"The food we supposed to eat...well it's burning."

"Ah !" Kagami turned back to the food instantly, trying to save it.

While the redhead panicked, Aomine was amused by the other man's action. He was sure they would have kissed if he hadn't warned Kagami. It wasn't the case, he didn't want to kiss the redhead. But Aomine knew Kagami still liked Kise and he didn't want to be a mere replacement of the model. He waited for the perfect moment to tell him but he didn't even knew the thing, called perfect moment, existed.

Luckily, Kagami managed to save the food. They had dinner in a comfortable silence. After that, the blunet decided, it was a perfect time for more fun. So he persuaded the redhead to sit on the couch and drink some cans of beer.

Aomine was curious to see Taiga's drunken face but he didn't want to take an advantage of the redhead. Touou's power forward was sure the other man was a lightweight but didn't expect the man would wear that dazed expression after two cans. So Aomine didn't let Kagami drink more but use this opportunity to ask some questions, which he wouldn't be able if the redhead were sober.

"Kagami?"

"Ahomine" the redhead giggled in response.

'So cute,' thought the blunet. "So since when do you know that you are gay?"

"Ah, interested in gay-stuff, Aho?"

"Well, yeah. I kinda curious."

"I don't know how a boob-manic can be curious?" Kagami stared at him sceptical.

"Dammit. Just answer, Bakagami." It was a good sign the redhead was able to make a coherent sentence. Maybe he was less drunk than Aomine believed.

"Tatsuya." Or not.

"No, Kagami. I am Aomine. Are you OK? Do you want a glass of water?" Aomine started to panic.

Kagami just laughed then answered. "Tatsuya. I liked him."

"So you noticed you liked Himuro more than a friend?" Aomine was always suspicious of their relationship, especially because of the ring they wore.

"Brother," corrected the redhead. "I liked him more than a brother."

"Yeah, you and your famous brother." Aomine snorted.

Kagami didn't feel the blunet's sarcasm and nodded vigorously. "I was in love with him." Kagami said, his eyes went wide, lips curled down. "Aho..."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't he want me?" The redhead started to sob.

Aomine had an urge to hug him. He tried to suppress this feeling but he moved closer. "Kagami..."

"Kise didn't want me, either..."

"Taiga," Aomine didn't know what to say. He wasn't good at comforting.

"Am I no good? Not enough?" Kagami cried, tears coming down his face.

Aomine lost it. He cupped the redhead cheeks. "Taiga,"the blunet looked straight into Kagami's eyes. " There is nothing wrong with you." Aomine used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Really?" Kagami looked at him, eyes filled with hope.

"You are so kind, caring and gentle." Aomine said and kissed the redhead's forhead. Then continued. "You are beautiful," said as he placed a kiss on Taiga's cheeks.

"Aho...," started Kagami, then he corrected himself. "Daiki."

"Yeah?" The blunet asked gazing the other man's lips.

"Please..."

Aomine gulped because there was a desire in the redhead's voice. "What do you want, Taiga? I can give you so many things. I can give you everything you want. Even if I can't, I can give you lo..." Aomine couldn't finish his sentence because it was interrupted by Kagami.

"Could you get me some ice cream, Daiki? I really want some."

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me because of the chapter's ending. At least we are get some action there. Anyway, it was the last update in this week, so be patient. :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Originally, this chapter would have been upload on Monday but I couldn't wait.

Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of the main story but I am planning an epilogue where would be more AoKaga love and smut.

Thanks for every reviews, they motivated me to finish my first fic. :)

* * *

Aomine was laying next to the redhead without his shirt on, in Kagami's bed. Last night he had gone to the convenience store to get some ice cream for Seirin's ace. When he had come back, he had found Kagami laying on the couch. He found the redhead adorable as he was sleeping peacefully.

Aomine hadn't wanted to wake up the redhead but he hadn't wanted to let Kagami sleep on the sofa either. So the blunet had picked Kagami up in bridal style and brought him to his bedroom. Aomine's intention was to leave and sleep on the couch but this opportunity was too tempting.

So this was how he found himself in the morning. He usually got up late and was grumpy in the morning but today was an exception. They weren't touching and Kagami didn't snuggle up to him either but Aomine could still feel the other man's warm. As the blunet was laying there, he observed the redhead and was quite satisfied, because he was sure not many people had seen his Tiger's sleeping face, yet he was one of them. It was worth to wake up in this unusually early hour.

The slightly taller man was so absorbed that he didn't Kagami stirred, then slowly opened his eyes.

"Uh...morning." Kagami said then yawned.

Aomine gave the redhead three seconds to realise the situation.

One

Two

Three

"AHOMINE!" Kagami roared while sitting up suddenly. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Obviously, as simple-minded as Aomine was, he didn't think about the consequences when he had stayed next to the other man. Now, Kagami was staring at him, confusion reflected in the red orbs.

"Oi, Bakagami. What do you think? I am quite offended that you didn't remember..."

Kagami had absolutely no idea what the tanned man was implying. Then he noticed the blunet's naked chest. Then checked and he was only wearing a boxer. (A/N: Do you think Aomine would miss a chance to undress Kagami and see his body up close? No way. So that's way the redhead didn't wear clothes but his underwear.) Kagami's brain went through all possibilities for just sleeping next to each other from having sex with Aomine.

"What happened last night?" The shorter man asked nervously.

"Use your imagination, Tiger." The blunet knew that nothing happened between them but he couldn't pass an opportunity to tease the redhead.

"Aomine!" Kagami was so frustrated and couldn't help but blush because of the other man's behaviour.

"That's correct Taiga. That was the name you were screaming last night." Aomine wanted to mess more with Kagami but when he saw the redhead paled he decided to stop it. "Oi, Kagami. Can you sit?"

Kagami looked confused but answered him nevertheless. "Yes."

"Now stand up and walk!"

"Don't give me instruction, Ahomine!" Kagami, however, wasn't too obedient and didn't like doing what others said.

'Of course, he had to act like a stubborn idiot,' thought Aomine. 'But I kinda like his fierce side too.'

"Don't argue, Bakagami." The blunet warned Seirin's ace. Kagami sighed but did as Aomine ordered.

"So why the hell did I have to do that?" The redhead complained but the other man just grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"See, Kagami. You can walk. If we had had sex, you wouldn't have been able to get up from the bed for a week."

"Oh, Ahomine, always so arrogant. You might be skilled with women but know nothing about gay sex. I don't think you could satisfied an other man. "Despite of the blush creeping into his cheeks, the redhead's answer was cheeky.

Aomine was up for the challenge and went closer to Kagami, who was standing in the middle of the room now. "Is this an invitation, Taiga?"

But the redhead shook his head. "I don't sleep with someone I don't love."

"Could you love me?" There was it, the million-dollar question. Aomine was waiting for the perfect time until then. But their riming always sucked. So he decided, now or never.

Kagami was shocked. "But we are just friends...and...and you are straight."

"Kagami," started Aomine, but the redhead just shook his head again.

"No. I don't want anything from a straight man. I don't want to feel the same what I felt when Himuro didn't requite my love for him. I have had enough heartbreak, thank you."

Aomine grabbed Kagami's arm. "Look at me, Taiga."

There was something in the blunet's voice which made Kagami do as the other man said. When he looked at Aomine he didn't see the arrogant basketball player. There was a foreign emotion in the blunet's eyes. "I ask for a chance, Taiga."

The redhead cut in Aomine's sentece."I don't want to be a gay-experience for a straight man."

"No, I don't want you to be." Touou's ace sounded sincere. "I want to go out with you. Of course, sooner or later I would like to make love to you, but I don't want us to be fuck buddies. I want to do disgusting coupley things with you like holding hands and stuff."

"But you are straight. You like girls."

"Yeah, I like girls, I appreciate their curves. But I think I like you more." Aomine was holding Kagami's hand and looking into those red eyes. The blunet did his best to woo the shorter man.

"I don't know what to say." Came Kagami's honest reply. "I have never thought of you as a boyfriend material. But when you left me and refused to talk to me for a month without an explanation...it was so hard."

"I had a reason."

"What was that?"

"I was jealous." Aomine mumbled, breaking the eye contact.

"Sorry, I didn't hear it." Kagami said the truth, he really didn't understand what the blunet said.

"I was pissed off because you brought your precious Kise to play basketball with us. It was our court, our time, our one on one."

"My precious Kise?" Kagami felt like he could explode. "Didn't you notice I ran after you? I went after you but you didn't even give a fuck."

"What did you expect? I just realised that I might have liked you. Then I saw you being all lovey-dovey." Aomine was getting angry too.

During their heated argument they were standing closer and closer to each other.

"The fuck, Aomine. Lovey-dovey? We were playing basketball for fuck's sake. Moreover, Kuroko was there too. They are together."

Now, they were standing chest to chest.

"I know they are an item. When they told me this, I ran to you. I knew you would be sad. Then I found you crying, which clearly shows you are still not over Kise." Aomine, instead of angry, sounded bitter.

"I might have lingering feeling for Kise, but I knew from the beginning that I don't have a chance." Kagami stated confidently but the blunet stared him doubtfully.

"Then why were you crying?"

"Because if you, asshole." Kagami said and hit Aomine's shoulder. It wasn't a friendly punch.

"Ow, Bakagmi, I've always known you were an aggressor." The blunet joked at first but turned serious. "I never wanted to make you cry." He cupped Kagami's cheeks.

"I didn't feel that way. You totally hurt me." Despite of the harsh words the redhead leant into the other's touch, closing his eyes.

"Well...I am an asshole." Aomine joked with a faint smile, enjoying Kagami's closeness but still didn't know where the situation led.

"When we befriended, I realised you had different sides, not just the king of the jerks."

"King of the jerks? Who knows you are capable of coming up with new insults?" Aomine said jokingly.

Kagami opened his eyes and smile at the man in front of him. "As I said, you are an asshole. I like this side of you, even if it's hard to tolerate. But your gentler side, when you genuinely smile and act like you actually care about me...lately I've felt that I could love that side of yours." Kagami finished his monologue with a shy smile but he didn't blushed this time.

"So that means...?" Aomine was gland for his tanned skin because his faint blush was less noticable this way. He was Aomine Daiki, the basketball prodigy, not a stupid schoolgirl. He simply couldn't blush.

"If you still want to..." Kagami was cut off when Aomine hugged him tightly and nuzzled his neck.

They both felt happy, however, the moment was broken by the blunet, who pushed his boyfriend away.

"Oi, Taiga. I am starving. What's for breakfast?"

And that was the moment when Kagami realised what kind of journey would he face in the future. A journey, which would be full of argument but challenge and happiness too.

And Kagami smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

_Extra-Being on time_

**First part**

Kagami remembered their first kiss.

It was the same morning when they decided to go out with each other. (A/N: Patience is a virtue, which Aomine DOESN'T know.) The redhead had to make breakfast for his demanding boyfriend which wasn't an easy activity because Aomine's arms were around the redhead's waist.

When they finally finished breakfast, they planned to play one on one. Yeah, they were dating but it didn't automatically mean they would be lovey-dovey. However, they were interrupted by the blunet's phone. As it turned out, Ahomine had forgotten to inform his family and Momoi who were worried about him. So at the end of the call, Touou's ace promised he would go home.

Now, they were together, so the redhead expected a peck on the cheeks as a temporary farewell gift, but if Aomine started sonething, he did it Kagami received a real kiss. On his lips.

After recovering from his shock the redhead kissed his boyfriend back, tilting his head slightly for a better angle. Both of them closed their eyes so they could concentrate on each other, their surrounding were completely forgotten.

The kiss, which started slowly, just brushing their lips together, became more and more passionate. When Aomine licked the redhead's lips asking for entrance Kagami opened mouth in order to let the blunet slide his tongue inside the redhead's mouth. Being carried away Touou's ace wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to pull the redhead in a tighter embrace, if it was possible, while their tongues were dancing.

He couldn't help but compare Kagami with the others he had ever kissed. He was never fond of kissing. Strangely, he found it more intimate than sex, so hardly kissed anyone. It was different with the redhead.

He liked that Kagami responded to him equal passion and enthusiasm not just let him be in charge. The taller man also liked how soft his boyfriend's lips was without those disgusting flavoured chapstick. (A/N: I have nothing against chapstick or lipstick but apparently Ahomine doesn't like them.) He enjoyed exploring the moistness of Kagami's hot cavern. The best thing was, however, redhead was his boyfriend. So Aomine could kiss him wherever and whenever he wanted.

Firsty, Kagami was timid due to the lack of the experience. The redhead always suffered from unrequited love so there wasn't to many opportunity for him to practice kissing. Of course, he could always make out with someone random but Kagami wasn't that type. He didn't consider himself romantic, however, the idea to kiss someone whom he didn't like, didn't appeal him.

It was different with Aomine. He genuinely liked the blunet. Moreover, Kagami trusted in his boyfriend enough to feel comfortable with him. He knew Aomine wouldn't laugh at him if the redhead sucked at kissing.

So leaving behind his uncertainty he kissed backed more fierce, his hands running through the blunet's short hair then pulling it, careful enough not to cause pain to the other man. He didn't want Aomine dominate him like the redhead was one of his ex-girlfriends. Hell...as if he would submit to the tanned man. Even if the blunet was the one in control, it didn't mean he let that Aho to devour him this easily.

Unfortunately, they had to pull away because they needed some air. They were panting heavily, lost in each other eyes, when Kagami realised Aomine supposed to be on his way to home.

"Ahomine, what the fuck?" Seirin's ace shouted and pulled away from his boyfriend. "Your parents are worried about you but you only tries to fulfil your perverse fantasies."

Aomine smirked. "I didn't see you protesting during the kiss, Bakagami." Oh, there were no words to express how he enjoyed his boyfriend's flushed face.

"It was your fault, at the first place." The redhead replied, still angry because of Aomine's teasing.

"Someone is pouting..."

"No way!"

"Yes way!" The blunet said, leaning closer to Kagami with the intention to continue what they had just finished.

However, the redhead had different ideas. He pushed Aomine out of his flat without any word. The blunet stood in front of the door, shocked by Kagami's action. He was about to knocked on the door and demand an explanation when he noticed he got a message from his Tiger.

*Just go home. Don't let your parents worry. When you finish, we can have a one on one. Can't wait to see you, and kick your ass, Aho.*

Aomine smiled while he texted back. *Don't think I will hold back, because I'm your boyfriend. Be ready to the defeat and don't forget the winner will get reward from the loser.*

*If you want me to cook dinner, just say so, Aomine. We don't have to make stupid bets.*

*I wasn't talking about dinner, Bakagami.*

*Ahomine, you perv! Go to hell!* Then *See you later, and don't be late. The bet is on.*

As the blunet was reading the text, he realised he has never been this happy.

And he smiled.


End file.
